


Public Displays of Passive Aggression

by MooeyDooey



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooeyDooey/pseuds/MooeyDooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUEST FILL!: It begins with just a name, just a small push. As any of their contests do. Who can turn the other on more in public, before one of them snaps??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Passive Aggression

Fuck Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Fuck him and fuck everything he stood for, Mondo thought. 

Fuck him and fuck his face and not even in the sexual sense right now. Though, sort of also in the sexual sense. There was only about 10% of Mondo that was sexually frustrated (though maybe more like, 30%. Or even 50… who was he kidding. The entire reason he was so pissed off right now was because of his damn sexual frustration). 

All this because they had decided to go out for the night when Ishimaru didn’t have any work to do the next day. Mondo’s frustration and torment began at the beginning of the evening. 

The two of them had been happily together for about 13 years now. Ever since they had both graduated Hope’s peak academy together, that one night when they suddenly understood their feelings for one another in what had to be the dumbest way possible (“Oh, so what, you think you’re a better kisser than me?!” “Of course I am!” “Well Prove it!”. 30 minutes straight of rough wrestling and kissing later, the two figured this meant they were in a relationship and had not parted ways since). Mondo was a carpenter, Ishimaru a politician. They made an odd pair to the eye of a stranger, but they couldn’t be happier. They had a home together, a comfortable lifestyle, even a small dog of their own (said small dog was named Ishida. He was white, and even at 6 years old still had the energy levels of a puppy. He practically teleported from one side of their home to the other when he was excited and running around). 

This specific night had started out innocently enough. Their friends from high school, most of who still lived in the area, had suggested the lot of them go out for the night since they had not spent time all together recently. Ishimaru and Mondo were more than happy to accept, and went out for dinner and drinks with their friends. 

Now, Ishimaru was a very respectable man. He was quite controlled and rational, smooth and polite. There was an unseen side to him though, that Mondo was convinced was downright evil. Get a certain amount of alcohol in the man and suddenly he went from a straight laced proper gentleman into an inappropriate beast of sexual destruction. Getting any amount of alcohol in Ishimaru was no difficult task. The man loved his booze, had loved it ever since he first realized he was old enough to legally drink. When he was plastered he was actually easier to deal with, since he’d just place himself right on Mondo’s lap and start biting his ears and Mondo could pick him up quite easily and drag him home. Bit Tipsy? Like he was at the moment? It was the perfect storm of terror. 

All of Ishimaru’s best qualities when he was sober were suddenly turned into instruments for destruction and evil. He was calculating. Knew exactly what to say and do to appear at his most alluring. He was smooth, rolled into soft suggestive tones with the ease of an artist sliding his brush along a canvas. And he was /damn/ playful and competitive. He’d goad Mondo into a contest every damn time, no matter where they were or what they were doing. Mondo couldn’t resist a good competition. 

He knew the competition had begun when Ishimaru was one bottle of sake into the night. Everyone was sitting around a table on the floor, enjoying themselves. The two of them were sitting next to one another, though Mondo’s attention was currently focused on Chihiro and listening to the story they told about some prick at work. He had been about to laugh and reply when suddenly- 

“My bottle’s out, Koinu. Can you pass me another one?” Ishimaru asked. 

Mondo’s fingers twitched. 

Koinu. Puppy. Just subtle enough to slide under the radar for anyone who heard but, oh, Mondo knew all too well what that damn word meant for them. Ishimaru was, for the most part, a very vanilla sort of lover. But then again there were always those times when he’d hear about something “interesting” and ask Mondo to give it a try with him, for the sake of experimentation. 

That’s how Mondo ended up on his knees in the nude one night except for a thick dog collar around his neck, shaking and quivering all over while Ishimaru sat on the bed completely clothed in his damn work suit. How Mondo ended up licking Ishimaru’s hands, while his partner chuckled and told him what a /good/ puppy he was and if he did some tricks for him he’d get a special treat- 

Mondo snapped himself out of the memory by biting his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Because, no. No! Not this time! Mondo was not going to fall for the same shit all over again! He got another bottle of sake and passed it over to Ishimaru. Their eyes met. Without having to say it, both understood the same message. 

Let the games begin. First one to either have to excuse himself from the table, drag the other one home, or make a scene in public was the one who lost the competition. 

It began with verbal tennis. 

“Sure thing, /master/,” Mondo said in a hushed tone. Again, it could have sounded like a joke, but Ishimaru knew better. Mondo could see the look on his face and the look in his eyes, he was thinking about the same night Mondo had been previously. 

“Thank you, /sensei/,” Ishimaru replied immediately. A poor decision on his part. Mondo liked it when they played that little game, sure, but Ishimaru was the one with a pseudo-sexual thing for teachers, not Mondo (in fact, when out of the bedroom, this fact didn’t turn Mondo on so much as make him laugh. Because it reminded him of that one time Ishimaru had confessed to him that while they were in high school, he had a crush… on the headmaster. Kirigiri’s dad, the headmaster. It was one of those innocent schoolboy crushes, sure, but it didn’t make it any less amusing). 

Mondo responded by leaning in, saying in a low voice next to Ishimaru’s ear: “Don’t be a bad boy in public, Ishimaru-kun. Sensei will have to teach you punish you later if you act like that…” 

That statement made absolutely no sense to Mondo when he said it, but it worked. His Tipsy boyfriend must have only picked out the ‘bad boy’ and ‘punish’ of that sentence, because Mondo felt him shudder. He saw the color rise up in his cheeks and the look in his eyes, the one that hinted Ishimaru giving himself a full mental presentation of the two of them some place much more private. Grinning, victorious and pleased he landed the first successful hit of the night, he went back to his drink and waited for Ishimaru to compose his next move. 

The next half hour was a /problem/. Mondo watched with a pained heart as his lovely son of a bitch boyfriend started drinking more and more. He would not stop him, of course, let the man have his fun. But a drunken Kiyotaka was a /lot/ more potent than just a tipsy one or a stone cold sober one. It was drunk Kiyotaka that made Mondo think that somehow, Ishimaru had been a porn star in a past life. Or was secretly a porn star currently. Or not so secretly and Mondo was just too slow to pick up on the hints. 

Point being, Drunken Ishimaru was the perfect storm of all of Mondo’s weaknesses. Really fucking attractive, quite a bit handsy, and had absolutely no shame what so ever about his actions. 

Ishimaru slid himself over into Mondo’s lap just as Mondo was prepared to lay down his next attack. At first, it was fine. It was actually sort of cute. Ishimaru ended up face to face with Mondo, arms draped over his shoulders and hugging him while he took a seat and back himself comfortable (while Mondo saw some of their friends roll their eyes a bit. Well, fuck them. Mondo was a grown ass man in a grown ass relationship with another grown ass man and frankly, he didn’t give a shit about whatever /Leon/ thought of their displays of affection). For one moment, just one moment, Mondo almost forgot about their competition. He wrapped his arms around Ishimaru’s waist, chuckling happily as they hugged. He thought for a moment, perhaps Ishimaru was turning into sleepy drunk tonight? And he’d forgotten about their contest so Mondo would just have to drag him home and tuck him in bed and they’d make a nice peaceful evening out of- 

Nope. 

Nope, Now Ishimaru was slowly sucking at and biting Mondo’s earlobe. Mondo’s earlobes were…. Sensitive. Very sensitive. The speed at which all of his blood travelled right to his groin was so massive, he felt as though he was almost going to pass out in that moment. Son. Of a bitch. 

It would seem as though their game was back on and had taken a turn for the physical. Much more Physical. Not that even a physical attack could shut Ishimaru up. Oh no, that would be too easy. No, Ishimaru would stop his kisses for a moment when it was close to becoming too obvious. He’d just cuddle up to Mondo like a /good/ drunken man, sweet as can be, but every so often raise his lips to Mondo’s ear again and whisper… 

“When we get home, We should take a bath together, Koinu” he began, then chuckled. Deeply. Damn, his laughs in this state were like rumbles. “Then I think I will give you a treat... or maybe a test? I always wanted to know how long you can perform a proper blowjob before you’re too sexually aroused to function…” 

Ishimaru spoke like he held a goddamn doctorates degree in sex, or whatever the hell the name for it was. It shouldn’t have been such a turn on as it was. Mondo was losing his footing, fast. He already had his hands firmly planted on Ishimaru’s hips. His thumbs moved in slow circles there, something that pleasured Mondo just as much as it did Ishimaru. Once Ishimaru’s hips started that gravitational pull of theirs to Mondo’s hands, he knew he didn’t have long until he’d lose it. He needed another move. A final kill, something effective and… 

A ha! A lightbulb. Mondo had his idea. His foolproof way of success and victory. A devilish smirk rose up on his face. He hid it by tucking his head against Ishimaru’s shoulder, a gesture that would seem as though it was done out of affection to the common viewer. His hands slowly moved down Ishimaru’s thighs… down to his knees… past his knees, past his ankles. 

Mondo started to rub Ishimaru’s feet. Slowly, but firmly. 

Once more, to the common viewer, it was sweet. Ah yes, what a good boyfriend! He is giving his man a foot massage after a good meal and some drinks, how kind. But no. Mondo knew better. He already knew that as soon as that started, Ishimaru would inevitably gasp and strain himself trying to push further against Mondo. That Ishimaru’s heart would skip a bit and he’d start clinging, breathing heavy and falling apart. 

Mondo had discovered this on accident one day. The two were just laying around, not doing much of anything. It was too hot that day to partake in any activities. So the two were laying on their bed, fanning themselves. Mondo saw a piece of lint on Ishimaru’s foot. He flicked it off with a swipe of his hand and saw Ishimaru freeze up. The following conversation was something along the lines of Mondo asking Ishimaru if he was ticklish, Ishimaru refusing that was true, Mondo eventually grabbing a leg and tickling Ishimaru’s foot into kingdom come. What he /didn’t/ expect from that day was that after 3 minutes of tickling, Ishimaru would have a hard on and end up moaning desperately instead of laughing. 

Mondo didn’t have to see Ishimaru’s face to know he was losing it, and fast. 

Was this it? Was this victory?? Mondo could barely keep in his victory cry of “nanny nanny boo boo you’ve got a foot fetish, fucker!” 

Mondo was so giddy, so sure of his victory, that he forgot the most important rule of their challenges. He let his mind slip, and started to actually focus on Ishimaru’s reactions. 

Didn’t it feel nice, how Ishimaru moved against him? He was so close that Mondo could feel him shaking. Trembling all over. That was amazing, it was the single sexiest thing ever. Ishimaru, who was always so upright and controlled and civil, absolutely /losing/ all of that just from Mondo touching him a certain way. Mondo turned his head in so he could press his lips against Ishimaru’s neck. So he could feel his pounding heart beat, feel how hot and flustered he was becoming. He could hear Ishimaru’s breath close by, deep and hitching at points because it was too much for him to handle. 

Mondo could feel Ishimaru’s hard and aching cock. He never wore jeans, always those business pants… the fabric was thinner, more forgiving, so it was easier to feel. Ishimaru was pressed up against Mondo’s stomach. Even with the thin material of Ishimaru’s pants, it still didn’t feel like enough. All Mondo could think about was hoisting Ishimaru up and laying him down on their bed. 

He’d start with the shirt. Slowly unbuttoning it, exposing Ishimaru’s beautiful bare chest. He’d lean down and kiss and bite, leaving all the marks he wanted while he got Ishimaru’s belt off and threw it across the room. Ishimaru wouldn’t care about hanging it up properly until after they were done, it was great. He’d do the same with Ishimaru’s pants. Then he could lean down and tease him, payback for all the times Ishimaru teased Mondo. He’d put his head right between that bastard’s legs and put his mouth over his cock, but not take his underwear off. No. He’d leave it on, and just massage and suck over the underwear until it was sopping wet and Ishimaru lost his patience and /demanded/ Mondo take his clothes off. That was the best, making Ishimaru snap. Seeing him lose patience and indulging Mondo’s own kinks by pulling him in by the hair and letting Mondo know if he didn’t start something else soon he’d have to take his /own/ initiative. 

Back in the real world, Mondo felt the hair at the back of his head being pulled. Ever so lightly, by Ishimaru whose fingers had ended up in there. 

Mondo knew he was done. He had lost. He had let his imagination get the best of him, and now he had no choice. Ishimaru was moving against him and his hands were grabbing all over and massaging Mondo’s lower back and if Mondo didn’t get /some/ sort of relief for himself soon, he was going to explode. 

With a sudden and unexpected flourish, he scooped Ishimaru up. Ishimaru was going to be /way/ too slow at walking right now to suit Mondo so he chose the next best option, carrying his drunken boyfriend over one of his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He tried to announce to his friends that it was quite late, he would /love/ to stay, but he simply had to go now and wished them all a pleasant evening. What came out instead was: 

“I….. UH… GOING HOME NOW LEFT MONEY FOR DRINKS. KIYOTAKA’S DRUNK SO WE’RE GOING TO SLEEP TOGETHER NOW BYE” 

Mondo paid their taxi driver to break the speed limit. It was quite worth it. 

The moment they were inside their home, Mondo did what any responsible adult would do and brought Ishimaru straight to bed. Or rather, he slammed him down on the bed, climbed on top of him, and started kissing him so thoroughly and passionately that both of them would end up with bruised lips by the morning. Ishimaru returned the gesture, for a short while. They touched and took their clothing off and kissed. But as soon as Ishimaru began to touch Mondo, as soon as his hand started going up and down his length while he kissed his ear, he remembered the important fact he wanted to say. 

“Ah…. I think I won,” Ishimaru slurred out. 

Mondo, at the moment, could not care less. Out of all of the current thoughts and priorities he had, losing was at the absolutely bottom of his list was now. He was prepared to share this information with Ishimaru. 

“yeahyeah fuck… fff.. fuck, whatever, I don- …” he stopped himself short when he heard an ominous sound. It happened just as Ishimaru’s hand stopped moving. Mondo begged, he prayed and pleaded to every god created that it wasn’t what he thought it was. And then it happened again. 

A snore. 

“You… SON OF A BITCH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Following my personal headcanon of "Drunk Ishimaru always ends up either falling asleep or throwing up before Mondo can actually do the do with him and bonerkills the mood without fail every time". I hope you liked this, person who requested it!!!!! 8U I know you wanted passive aggressive turning on and.... it sort of turned into "sneaky" rather than passive but I hope it's still good!


End file.
